A Stars Cracked Destiny
by Lavender Bagel
Summary: Twilight turns the baby dragon, Spike, into a pony she visits her friends but their lives have developed a lot and Applebloom and the Cutie Mark crusaders are now full grown mares. They now have boyfriends! Later that night Twilight becomes possessed. But will the find her and save her or will they need help?
1. Chapter 1: A bag of Sugar

_Chapter 1: A bag of sugar.___

"Oh hey AJ, how you doin'?" chirped Pinkie as Applejack entered the Cake shop. 

_"Howdy there Pinkie, yeh I'm a might good! Hows bout ya?" replied Applejack admiring the cakes on display. _

_"Awesome, thanks. You come for your usual cos I just got Pokey to prep it!" she let out an embarrassed giggle as Applejack made kissing noises in the air. She shouted through the open door: " Can someone bring the bag of sugar through?" She turned back to AJ. "You have been extra busy since you took over the farm, ain't you! Oh thanks Bon Bon your a sweet he he!" she and the others laughed along at her little joke._

_"Yeah I know right especially as Applebloom is now opening up her sweet line! And at only 16! It feels like just yesterday she got her cutie mark!" she smiled in her moment of remberance._

_"And how is Caramel doing you two have been together for like ever!" The blonde manned pony blushed _

_"Two months, Pinkie is not forever! Anyway have you heard about our new princesses show today?" she said with a hint of nervous excitement in her voice. _

_" Oh hell yeh oh and I've prepared a surprise celebration after at Fluttershy's and your brothers cottage! You wanna come? It's just us six plus Spike." Pinkie whispered in a somewhat confidential voice naturally she didn't want to disappoint no pony. _

_"Of course I will come! I wonder what her show is all about; Spike seemed pretty excited about it. Hmm... So I will see you in oh god only 10 minutes? I got to get my speedy hoofs on!" The orange mare raced out the shop calling her goodbyes back to Pinkie._

Pinkie sighed happily and trotted over to the door to close the shop. She was quite a small mare and had to stand on her hind hoofs to reach the top lock. She was hugged she spun around in the warm comforting arms to see a tall, blue, smiling colt behind her. She returned the hug. 

_"You know sometimes Pokey, I wonder." she said with a sad sort of distant smile. _

_"'Bout what?" he asked, he drew away slightly and looked down at her. _

_"If we will ever be like we used to be. You know in the good old days where we were evil-fighting, closer than anything friends. I mean we aren't young fillies of 16- we are 20 and I don't want to lose them..." she stopped as tears spilled down her cheeks unable to continue. Pokey Pierce hugged her tighter and said:_

_" Hey hey now, don't cry! You are freaking Pinkie Pie! Of course you will see each other like you used to you never know it maybe just around the corner!" She giggled _

_"As far as special some-ponies go you're not bad!"_

_"Thanks you're not to bad yourself" he retorted. That was enough to make her smile again._

Pokey was generally quite a silly pony. But what he said that morning wasn't far wrong...

_Okay here is Chapter 1 of your surprise fic. This is a more daring fanfic- please don't hate. I hope it's ok! Bit nervous about this one so don't forget to review so I know how to change it :) Thanks, _

_Lavender Bagel _

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2: A transformation!

_Chapter 2: A transformation!___

Every pony, and I mean every pony was gathered to see and hear Twilights amazing trick. Some of the ponies stood in the front row where her friends. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Since Twilight had become a princess a good many things had happened.

Granny smith had had to go to the old pony home and as Big Mac had gone elsewhere; AJ had taken over the farm she was as busy as ever even with her new boyfriend, Caramel, helping out!

When the Cakes moved onto be the royal cake makers in Equastria, Pinkie had been picked to take over the Cakes old shop. When she did this she called upon some friends to help her out. Two months ago one of them, Pokey Pierce, had become her boyfriend.

Rarity had really gone up in the world! She had become a model for Photo finish and modelled not only her own amazing clothes but ones designed by the likes of Hoity Toity! Spike had not seen her as much though...

Ever since Big Mac had moved into Fluttershy's cottage they had begun a Pet store together. They lived low key quiet life, loving and supporting each other in everything they did.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash had been strutting her stuff all over Equastria! She had achieved her life dream of becoming part of the wonderbolts. When she wasn't performing feats of daring and amazement in the air she was with soarin' who had taken a fancy to the colourful talented mare...

Twilight walked on to the stage: "My fellow ponies. I have called you forward to witness a spell of which I have been working on. It was from the love inspired wish of my assistant Spike the dragon to perform it on!" There was a wave of murmurs from the crowd who were wondering what she was going to do to Spike. They all knew him! The 4 ponies looked at Rarity who was blushing but looking concerned. Just at this moment a small purple dragon with green spikes along his back emerged from behind the curtain of town hall. The Princess kneeled down to him to whisper in his ear: "Spike are you sure about this? The spell is permanent and there will be no turning back!" she said in a small voice. 

_"Yes I am sure, for love of Rarity yes." He replied steadily. The princess laughed. _

_"Oh spike!" the princess spread her hoofs slightly apart to act as a brace. Her horn began to glow a beautiful purple colour and Spike began to levitate into the air. Ponies began to whisper excitedly. A green sparkly ribbon of magic wrapped him up. Then a blinding flash forced all the ponies present to turn away. When they turned back again they saw no trace of a dragon just a purple and green spiky haired earth pony. Every pony stood there a gaze. Then they began stomping to show their admiration for such an awesome feat of magic! AJ, Pinkie, Rainbow and Fluttershy crowded around him. He was happy to see his friends once again. Then he saw Rarity gazing up at him tears In her eyes. She looked more beautiful than he remembered the others followed his gaze and stepped back._

"Hello again." said Spike looking at the floor. "I'm Spike I am 20 years old and, an-" he couldn't finish his sentence. He looked up. Almost instantly Rarity leaned forward and kissed him fully on the lips. Every pony ahhed at the spectacle. Then Pinkie shouted:

_ "Okay time to go every pony!" The others slid off and the six plus Spike the earth pony walked to Fluttershy's cottage..._

Little did they know that throughout the duration of the meeting a dark force was breathing on their necks...


	3. Chapter 3: Party time

_Chapter 3: Party time!___

When they got to Fluttershy and Big Macs cottage there was a lot of excitement.  
After their tea they made a circle and told each other about their new lives...

Applejack was elected to go first. "Well..." the pony began."Ever  
since Granny went to an old ponies home I've been busier than a bee on pollen  
day! Applebloom is no filly anymore! And Big Mac. Well you'll hear a lot about  
'im later!" she took a sideways glance at Fluttershy who blushed. "I don't  
suppose you would know Twilight but you remember Caramel?" Twilight  
nodded. "Well we 'ave been together now for two months!" Twilight was  
shocked and happy. "My god, I've got some stuff to catch up on!"

"You think that's crazy you should see into my life! Well as you well know  
the Cakes put me in charge when they left to work for royalty! And business has  
been crazy! But I still make time for Pokey and me!" Pinkie blushed as the  
realisation that the others where snorting with laughter.

"Well me and Mac started a Pet shop." whispered Fluttershy. "Aww  
that's nice!" cooed Twilight

"Yes and me and Mac want to start our own family..." she said  
blushing.

"Okay bags being babysitter!" shouted Pinkie Pie

"What about you Rainbow Dash?" asked Twilight.

"I am glad you asked Twili!" she said swooping up to the rafters.  
"I am a wonderbolt and Soarin' has just snapped me up!" she said with  
pride but blushing.

"Well whilst you have all been umm busy." said Rarity "I have  
been modelling the clothes of Hoity Toity. But now I think my world has  
changed!" She giggled.

Twilight looked at her friends who had begun to chatter and laugh again. They  
looked so happy. And so was she! They were all so tired that night they slept  
over a Fluttershy's. They called their boys in and said they were sleeping over  
and did they want to too? They said yeh why not? In the typical boyish way.  
Twilight said she couldn't, but Spike could stay.

They had an amazing time with pillow fights games and cake. Then before  
Twilight left she said they should get together more often. Pinkie looked at  
Pokey and he smiled at her. She was very relived. Twilight left not knowing  
what was going to change her world that night...

Hi another shorty-my speciality :) I am just going to say couple of things

_1) I just like italics lol_

_2) It isn't reaching right across because I did it on my iPod first:)_

_I hope you enjoyed it:_

_Also I am going to start taking any suggestions, character ideas or wants for my next fanfics. Not forcing you just an idea._

_Thank you once again_

_Lavender xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4: Possession in the night

_Chapter 4: Possession in the night___

Twilight went home incredibly happy as ever. She was revelling in her moment of joy. When she notices the stars where not out. "Hmm Luna is lacking a bit tonight no stars? Well I can't say I blame her really 10 comets in 2 nights it must be tiring!" so she thought no more about it. Suddenly there was a cold blast of air Twilight looked behind her. "Ugh it's so cold tonight!" And she wriggled her wings...

When she got back she lit the lamp and bought it up to bed. She was so tired she couldn't even bring herself to study and went to lay on her bed. She gazed up to the ceiling for a while enjoying one of her few moments of relaxation.

All of a sudden she felt a breath on her neck. She spun around to find no one there. She surveyed the room suddenly a ghost white figure caught her eye. "Hello?" asked" Twilight. "Are you ok?" the figure came out of the shadows. He was a white alicorn his eyes were deep red. "I understand," the male alicorn continued: "that your area of expertises is magic?"

_"Yes, what has it got to do with you? Who are you?" asked Twilight_

_"I apologise. How rude of me! I am Zacatecas. Spirit of hatred in pony form. Well didn't that escalate quickly?" he then proceeded to go translucent. "And now I need your body horn and ability." Twilight yelped but then she was possessed..._

_Whilst Twilight was having issues so to say, Scootaloo, Applebloom, Babs, Sweetie Bell and two others called Pippy and Posey where having an all-nighter. They had just eaten a bit of chocolate an where feeling fine. "So how's do ya think the others are getting on?" said Applebloom "I dunno but I heard it turned into a slumber party!" said Babs._

To say the least these 6 ponies also represented a different set of elements. The elements of the future. They were less important than the elements of Harmony but they aided the moving forward of Ponyvillie greatly.

Scootaloo represented dedication. Babs; change. Applebloom stood for bravery, Sweetie Bell for inner beauty. And the two new ponies? Pippy compromise and Posey consideration.

Many a pony would say that they where no help but they were to be proven wrong in the near future...

That night Twilight left a note saying don't follow me I am visiting Celestia. But instead of signing her name she signed: from Zacatecas! 

_Guilty as charged, another shortie :) hope you liked it. Ad for those reading my other fic I have changed Chapter 8's last paragraph so yeh. The next one probably won't make much sense if you don't check it out but it's up to you._

_Lavender xoxoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5: A mystery and a finding

_Chapter 5: A mystery and a finding___

That morning Rarity, Spike and Fluttershy went to go visit the young princess.  
"That was a simply marvellous trick our dear Twilight performed yesterday  
wasn't it just?" said Rarity the pride in her voice. "I think." said  
Fluttershy trying to get a word in edgeways; which was pointless as Rarity  
needed to say what she wanted to say, before anyone else could have an input.  
"Though it is a little strange that she hasn't come out today, is it not?  
Well she may just be tired or stressed." she paused "But..." tried  
Fluttershy.

"I suppose it is nothing to worry about! I mean if anything is going to  
make her feel better it is this simply darling little dress I made her and your  
beautiful salad. Fluttershy are you okay you are awfully quiet!"  
simpered Rarity. "Fine, umm thank you." she said a small smile  
hinting at the edge of her mouth.

The White and yellow mares had struck up an unlikely friendship and had been  
besties ever since day one! They arrived outside of the library.

Rarity stepped forward and knocked: "Twilight dear it's us do let us  
in." There was no reply, inevitably, so she knocked again. After another 2  
minutes of waiting, Spike bought out his key and let them in. Maybe she was  
asleep? They opened the door and stood there eyes wide open with horror! The library  
was a complete wreck! Books lay scattered and even a shelf or two had broken  
down. Fluttershy screamed and said: "We must look for twilight she might  
be hurt or scared! Spike you call the others whilst me and Rarity will go  
looking!" she said unusually taking charge of the situation.

Applejack, Pinkie and Rainbow soon arrived. Fluttershy and Rarity had not yet  
found anything. But; Pinkie who was always quite sharp-eyed found a note.  
"Hey you guys I've found something!" Pinkie shouted through the  
library. Every pony came rushing: "It's like a note or something."  
she continued "Dear pony friends, I am writing to say that I am going to  
Canterlot for a few days. Don't follow me though! Otherwise it could get  
dangerous..." related Applejack "The matter is private and I wish to  
talk to Princess Celestia and Princess Moona."

" What that's not her real name!" shouted Pinkie Pie in indignation  
the ponies looked at each other with concern. "Signed, I can't even pronounce  
that name!" she said in frustration. "Zaca-tec-as" read Rarity.  
"I think Twilight is ill she would never ever get Ms Luna's name  
wrong" frowned Fluttershy with concern. "Well I vote we go to  
Canterlot and sort it out immediately!" said the always determined Rainbow  
Dash. "Who's with me!?" she yelled in a warlike fashion. "Wait,  
she might of written this half asleep; though I have to admit it isn't like her  
to write so weirdly, we should give her a chance!" said AJ with thought  
and compassion. "I agree." said Rarity."Besides I can't stand  
warlike efforts as such!" she whispered to herself.

Two days later they went to Canterlot...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yeh... don't forget I am thinking about another story- as you may well know. If you want anything special: OC/ certain charcters whatever:)

Lavender xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6: An epic battle

_Chapter 6: An epic battle___

They went to Canterlot on a train. On the station all the ponies had gone and Princess Luna lay helplessly on the platform, bruised and battered. "Princess!" exclaimed Applejack "what happened." all the ponies ran to her and began to help her up. "Twilight she is possessed! She ran up here scaring every pony in sight. She attacked me when I tried to stop her and left me lying on the ground." said Luna in a distressed voice. "And that isn't all! Before she left she came down close to my ear and whispered. 'I am going to get your big sis and saw of her horn! All that power will be mine!" Pinkie gasped but the others stood silent in horrified awe. "I knew who she was possessed by from that moment. An evil pony called: Zacatecas."

_ "We found a note from him..." said Rarity but she was cut off by Luna."There is no time to lose!" and all of them cantered off to the castle._

"Stand down Zacatuta!" yelled Pinkie when they got to the castle. She charged at him in Twilights form. But Pinkie was knocked back by the strong hoof and she fell to the ground. He laughed in a cruel way: "Can't even get my name right!" The ponies gathered around Pinkie. Applejack over her Rarity and Fluttershy to her right, Rainbow and Spike to her Left and Luna at her head. She turned and spied her sister tied up: "She is right this has gone far enough!" all the ponies shouted out in unison to support Luna. "Oh shut up. Or I will continue my operation!" he yelled over the noise. They fell quiet. "Oh and what with?" said a brave voice to his right. "Applebloom!" said AJ aghast. "Yes big sis! Luna came to me in a dream an told us we were the elements of the future! It's time you moved on you twat!" she said. "Applebloom language!" said AJ. "Sorry sis bit tied up here anyway where was I?" replied Applebloom. "So here we are!" yelled Babs filling in for her friend. They smiled at each other. "Attack apples morfize!" they all shouted. A flash of light and they transformed to one pony. This was a yellow alicorn with horn glowing. A pink mane which by know had ascended into flame. The wings where as large as Twilight's. It flew faster and faster around the evil possession and whipped the energy out of it. They then stepped back. "All yours guys!" and they untransformed.

"The only way to get it out of her is to talk some sense into her, bring back memories. Fluttershy stepped forward to the fallen mare. "Don't you remember, I trusted you with my animals?" said Fluttershy. A White wing came out her body. "And my rain boom in the young flyers?" said Rainbow also stepping forward. "Us cutie Mark crusaders?" said Scootaloo coming forward with rainbow Dash. Out came another ghostly wing. "Me and Applebloom with the Apples?" said Applejack  
"Me and my little helpers Posey, Sweetie Bell and Pippa; working at the model business and Carousel Boutique. Said Rarity, stepping forward with Posey, Sweetie Bell and Pippa at her side. A horn flew out. Pinkie by now had recovered but with a black-eye. She said crying: "And my PARTIES!" she yelled with conviction. A White earth pony flew out and Twilight lay on the ground. Her friends gathered round her whilst Luna undid her sister from the chain that had kept her prisoner. She was crying, a lot.

__

Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's late- Christmas :). I am planning to update my other story today at some point :) THank you for your reads, reviews and support.

Lavender Bagel xoxoxox


	7. Chapter 7: A ceramony to be proud of

_Chapter 7: A Ceremony to be proud of_

__

"I Princess Celestia am here to say a congratulations to these fine ponies  
who have not only saved Canterlot but a friend as well. So hereby I will ask  
Princess Twilight to continue."

Twilight stepped forward: "Fellow ponies you are gathered here for an  
incredible event. These ponies have shown their true colours and have helped  
the princesses and have shown what true friendship is; among many other  
accomplishments." She smiled at her 5 pony friends and the six young  
ponies which made up the elements of the future. "We as princesses will join  
our magic and turn them into what they rightfully are." She strode up to  
the 3 other princesses and their horns began to glow. "Applebloom, Babs,  
Scootaloo, Pippa, Posey and Sweetie Bell please bring forward the  
flowers." said Twilight so they did.

"First we have Rarity." said Twilight. A purple glow surrounded  
the White unicorn she was lifted in the air and a bright flash of purple light  
blinded the ponies when they looked back they saw Rarity with a crown with a  
blue diamond in a golden crown and wings. " I present Princess Rarity of  
generosity." said Luna the ponies stomped in delight. And Sweetie Bell  
gave her a basket of blue roses. They smiled at each other.

"Now Fluttershy." said the purple mare. A pink glow surrounded her  
and she let out a little squeal. Another flash and Fluttershy was an alicorn. Fluttershy's  
crown was also gold but with a pink diamond butterfly. Posey and Pippa handed  
her a bunch of pink forget-me-nots. "This is Fluttershy, Princess of  
Kindness!" said Cadence. Another loud applause to which Fluttershy  
blushed.

"Next we have Rainbow Dash!" said Twilight. A blue glow surrounded  
her and blinding flash of rainbow colours. Now Rainbow had a horn! She also had  
a golden crown but a red lightning bolt embedded in it. She flew to the rafters  
as Twilight said: "Rainbow Dash princess of Loyalty!" applause broke out as she landed. Scootaloo  
handed her some clover and grinned proudly.

"Next is Applejack!" an orange aura was lit around her and a red  
flash dazzled the crowd. Then Applejack was an alicorn. Applebloom gave her a  
basket of Apple blossoms and the whole Apple family whooped in delight. Her  
crown had an orange Apple embedded in the centre. I give you Applejack Princess  
of Honesty!"

"Finally Pinkie Pie!" said Twilight. A pink glow surrounded the pink  
mare and then after a brief flash the final mare was turned into an alicorn her  
crown had a blue party balloon in it. Babs handed her some pink lilies She  
bounced in delight. "I give you Princess Pinkie of Laughter!" said  
Twilight. And the princesses' horns ceased glowing...

_Hi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter only one to go:( See you then I guess _

_Lavender_


	8. Chapter 8: A round off

_Chapter 8: A round off.  
__  
After the Ceremony they were welcomed back to Ponyvillie with great gusto. They celebrated all night long. But during the celebrations Pinkie went off with Celestia. Celestia asked if everything was ok. "Yes your highness, I just knew we would be back together somehow!" said Pinkie. "Pokey was right!" Celestia smiled _

_"I know." she said "And there will be many, many more adventures!" then all her friends caught up with her._

_ "Come on Pinkie it's photo time!" they all cheered._

_ "Ok Luna, Cadence and Celestia at the back. Twilight in the middle. Fluttershy and Dashie to her left. Scootaloo and co. In front me and AJ to the side. Hmmm and Spike next to Twilight." said Pinkie. The photo was taken and Pinkie said to herself:_

_"Make friends, make friends never ever break friends!"_

_Hello, yes incredibly short. To be honest I should of just added it on the end but I didn't so – oh well :) I hope you enjoyed this story! I really enjoyed writing it my favourite chapter being Chapter 7 :) Hope you enjoyed it too- oh wait already said that! :) I did write this when I was younger so I'm not sure if it's going to be as good as my other stuff. About a year and a half ago I wrote it yay! Thank you for all the support, reviews and reads. _

_Lavender Bagel :) _


End file.
